Puffs v Ruffs
by Softdream
Summary: The Puffs are the famous band PPG, but at school they're bullied everyday because of something that happened in the past. What will happen when the Ruffs, also a famous band, come to their school? A sweet story about the popular guy who likes the loser girl times three.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so you know those high school stories about the unpopular girl who catches the hot guy's eye? Well this is that story, except times three. Our heroines here are fraternal triplets: Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles and this is their story.

The girls had been homeschooled for most of their lives but three years ago the professor got a new a job and had no time to do their schooling himself. So they began living a normal highschool life save for the fact that they had to conceal their identity.

When the professor had signed them up for school he had to choose different names for them to hide their identities. Blossom got Belle, Bubbles got Bonnie, and Buttercup, always the one to get the short end of the stick, got Billie.

Blossom was usually a talented guitarist and the self -proclaimed leader of the band PPG, though if you asked any of Buttercup's or Bubble's fans they would disagree, but when she was Belle she didn't give half a crap about music. Blossom always had an unmatched love for science and with a scientist dad she had tons of inspiration to fuel her, Her disguise consisted of a x-wig that bonds to the shaft of her hair and temporarily adjusts the light to make her hair appear brown. She pulls back her staple bangs and uses another invention to give herself freckles.

While Buttercup the rebel of the Power Puff Girls was a hardcore style icon, Billie was laid-back and sporty. She was who Buttercup was when she didn't have to be THE beautiful and edgy buttercup. Buttercup's green eyes and black hair was the main problem she faced when making a fake identity so she wears x-extentions as Billie though she prefers her hair short, they go down to her shoulders and turn her hair blonde. Instead of leather jeans or any of her rocker gear Billie wears just a green tank top and khakis to school. Even in her Billie gear however there really is no hiding how hot Buttercup is. She dresses like a guy but has all the right curves to say otherwise.

In the band Bubbles was the classic one. She was perky and gorgeous with so many talents her fans couldn't find one thing to complain about, and despite her petite graceful style she could rock it out on drums and belt with a voice you wouldn't expect from someone her size. Bonnie, her alter ego however, was quiet and an easy target for bullying. She only wears big sweaters and always hid her easily recognized blue eyes under big glasses. Instead of her trade mark pig tails she had a mess of blonde hair hanging in her face all the time, it was a little much for Bubbles but her features were so elfish and unique that without the precautions she'd be found out quickly.

Buttercup had Ms. Astrid, she was the music teacher and buttercup loved her. She was a tall blonde woman that could play the saxophone like nobody's business and looked out for Billie like a mother bear would.

"How were my favorite students during summer break?" Ms. Astrid asked with a fresh smile for the new year that would be worn down to a kind of sad half face fake grin by the end of the year.

"Great!" Princess Morbucks, an extremely annoying rich girl that despite the money couldn't seem to get her hair under control. In preschool it was a fuzz ball now it was scary stiff and stayed like a statue's hair, stick straight on her round freckled head. "I traveled through Europe at first but then I stopped in Japan and saw the PPG's concert. It was marvelous! I even got to meet them backstage. We are best friends now." She smirked and tried to flip her hair but her hand got stuck and she turned red trying to pull it out until Mitch had to help her.

"That's amazing!" Berserk cooed. Berserk was a nickname for Bailey. She was a part of the fourth richest family in Townsville, Right after The Morbucks, so despite her obvious contempt for Princess she would throw her some nice comments occasionally and let her tag along with her and her sisters. They called themselves the Power punk girls because of their idolization of the Power puff girls. Berserk had these terrible feathery bangs and tied her hair back with a red ribbon every day in a sad attempt to match the bow that Blossom of the PPG always wore.

"Really!" Princess asked. "I mean um of course." Princess corrected herself.

"Why didn't you take me?" Berserk asked her voice now harsh.

"Oh I was but I—you weren't and I" Princess bit her lip furling her brow with an expression of intense worry.

"Okay then never mind. We are moving on." Ms. Astrid said rushed, Buttercup guessed she didn't want to have her class taken over by Berserk. That would be a bad first day. "I'm just going to take attendance try not to talk to loud I don't care about your problems." She said truthfully.

She said the names kind of under her breath because she could tell who was there by one glance of the room. PokeOak High was the type of elitist high school that never saw new faces so the teachers knew everyone and everyone's best friend and brother, father, boyfriend: you name it they knew. But with all this information they were so powerful that the last teacher to leave had to sign a dozen papers and move half way across the country and even now there are rumors that some of the families have people that check on him weekly to scare him into submission, but that's just rumors I hope.

"Boomer? Is this right?" Ms. Astrid asked confused. New names were practically unheard of. "Boomer Jo—"

"Jojo! Are you serious?" Berserk asked tripping over seats to get a look at the roster herself but she slammed into the door instead. A hand caught her arm firmly and helped steady her, but Berserk was shaking with excitement, she couldn't believe it.

"Boomer Jojo!" She screamed with such a high pitched voice Buttercup could feel her brain vibrating in her skull, or maybe it was the room shaking. Soon there was a stampede of girls, all as loud and inconsiderately annoying as Berserk. They fell over each other and knocked over chairs trying to reach the front of the room. Buttercup could just barely make out a face through the flailing arms that reached out at the guy in the doorway.

He had a halo of messy blonde waves and eyes that were a gorgeous deep blue that made anyone want to fall asleep inside them. He wore a soft kind smile that annoyed the bejesus out of Buttercup because guys that looked like him only looked nice. It was the guys like him that would take your heart and squash it if you gave them the chance.

"Sit down. Sit down. Sit down." Ms. Astrid repeated as she pushed away the crowd and worked her way to the epicenter. "Sorry." She said obviously only because she had to when she pushed a girl away by her face. She just put her hand on her face and shoved her away, like it was paperwork. Buttercup smiled a little bit because it was Berserk.

"You sit too." She said to Boomer, and then she scanned the room like she was making a decision though the hands in the air and 'ooh ooh choose ME's were kind of a dead giveaway to Buttercup as to where she would sit him. "In the back. Girl in the green." She said to Boomer.

Buttercup didn't even glance at him when he sat down next to her. She turned away awkwardly and tried not to engage him, though really she wanted to stare at him because he looked super fricken familiar and with the scene that happened a few seconds ago she definitely wasn't imagining it.

"I'm Boomer." He said

"Yeah I picked that up." Buttercup said stealing a glance back at his soft eyes but was too nervous to look too long because Berserk, Princess, and every single other persons eyes were on her and him. No one did anything because they were in Ms. Astrid's class but if they were anywhere else and as soon as the bell rang Buttercup knew princess would come at her like bees to honey but the bee wants to hurt the honey. No actually that simile was shitty. Oh well, moving on.

Buttercup leaned over her desk getting as close to covering her face and hiding without looking like she was about to take a much needed cat nap.

"And your name is?" He asked leaning so that Buttercup could feel his presence behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"For fuck sake." She mouthed. The whole class period while Ms. Astrid tried to avoid questions about Boomer, Buttercup just drew random music staffs in her notebook and made them look like animals, but her mind kept going back to his eyes and it killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles fell into her seat rubbing her arm, she always got banged up in the hallway and she knew she would have a bruise forming soon.

"Are you okay Bubbles?" Blossom asked sitting next to her sister.

"Fine, but I need to put some X cream on my arm." Bubbles said. X cream was a concoction Blossom had made in the lab for Bubbles that hadn't been released to the public but would be debuting in China next year. It cleaned wounds, reduced swelling, made bruises inexistent, and was pretty much an upgraded first aid kit in a tube. Before x cream Bubbles was always covered in bruises from the bullying she endured during the school year.

People piled into the science lab, Brute and Brat, the other two members of the Power Punk Girls made a point of making a grossed out face as they passed the girls and a few people giggled at the girl's suspense.

"Everyone shut up." Mr. Calisto said banging his clipboard on the edge of the counter. " New year lets jump right in." He said absentmindedly marking off names on his roster. He motioned for a kid in the front to pass out a pile of papers and when they got to Bubbles he dropped the paper 'accidentally'.

"Who you are next to right now is your lab partner for the rest of the year so you better like 'em. Today we are starting off with—" The door opened abruptly and the whole class turned their heads in synchronization.

"You're…" Brat jumped up and ran to the door (everyone else knew better than to get up in Calisto's class.) "Ow!" She slumped back to her seat when Calisto threw an eraser at her. "How hasn't he been fired?" Brat mumbled under her breathe.

The scene hadn't drawn anyone's attention away from the door. Bubbles stared at the door intently. Two tall guys stood in the doorway looking bored.

"You must be Butch and Brick." He said marking off their names. "You'll need partners-" At this there was an uproar but Calisto made a stony face at the class and they all but shut up. "And lucky for you I have my two best students in this class." Bubbles didn't see Blossom tear her eyes away from the boys and shake her head with a 'please don't do this to me face', she remained blissfully unaware for a few more seconds until he said "Brick you have Blossom (Raise your hand Blossom). Butch you have the blonde."

Butch approached Bubbles with a bored face and looked her over making it clear he pitied her. Suddenly she felt self-conscious like she hadn't done since her first time dressed as Bonnie. She was wearing a fuzzy purple sweater with a top hat and monocle on it she had gotten for Christmas after she lost Octi, it was ratty and too big for her to ever fit, going down to her thigh and covering her hands completely. In order to get full use of her hands she had to push the sleeves back and even then they constantly slipped back down. Her hair was hanging messily in her face and her giant glasses kept slipping down her nose. It was all so no one could recognize her, but suddenly it was embarrassing. SHe liked big sweaters and never thought too much about her hair anymore but she could feel Butch's judgement.

Butch was a tall guy with raven hair and stunning green eyes that spelled trouble. He sat in a way that told Bubbles he thought he was better than her and though it infuriated Bubbles the other girls were eating it up. He dressed like a wannabe rebel. His posture said "I don't care what you think" but his 200 dollar shoes said otherwise. He was in limited edition Doc Martins and pants that were pre-ripped.

They started setting up the test tubes to work with the chemicals Butch didn't say a word to her. He made show of ignoring her in favor of flirting across the room with Brute.

Blossom set up the test tubes alone and tried not to look at Brick too much, she could hear whispers from around the room.

"They're in that band right?"

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys? It is them!"

"I wonder if he would give me his autograph."

"I wonder if he would give me his dick?"

"What?"

"What? I'm joking."

It unnerved Blossom to be next to Brick she wondered if he had been to any of their shows. If he had then he might recognize them. But maybe the Rowdy Ruff Boys didn't pay any attention to girl bands. Blossom stressed out quietly and did her work, not even noticing when he spoke to her.

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"What are we doing?" He asked again.

"Oh um…" Brick stared at her with his scarlet eyes looking skeptical again.

Bricks hair was red and purposely messy. Just long enough to peak out from under his red hat, it curled slightly at the nape of his neck and around his face. He smirked every time he caught a girl staring at his toned arm muscles. Blossom made sure to avert her eyes to keep from giving him the satisfaction.

"If you're gonna be useless then at least be pretty." He whined under his breathe. Then he snatched the directions from Blossom and began to read it.

"Measure 8 milliliters of this." Blossom growled through gritted teeth before curtly pushing a graduated cylinder in front of him. He gave her another annoyed look but complied when he saw how red and angry her face was. It went on like this for the rest of the period. She gave him directions and he complied though his attitude never improved.

. . .

"She seemed socially impaired." The guys said at the same time when they piled into their limo after school.

"Wait who-?" Asked Boomer looking between his brothers. "I'm talking about that Billie Uranium chick."

"Bonnie Uranium." Said Butch.

"Belle Uranium." Said Brick. "Then it's true. Princess told me that they were mentally disabled triplets."

"Brat told me that they're homeless and that's why no one knows where they live and they all dress like they got their clothes from a dumpster." Said Boomer.

"That's believable." Commented Butch remembering the ugly purple sweater that swallowed Bubbles. "But any news other than those freaks."

"You guys met the Power Punk Girls right."

"They were so fangirly. "Boomer observed.

"It hurts to be around them all they talk about is the Power Puff Girls. I don't need any more reminders that we keep losing to them and looking at those Puff wannabes is not helping." Brick seethed.

"I know exactly what you mean." Butch added his face looking like he was having war flashbacks.

"Well we're second on the charts right now and as soon as we finish the new song I have no doubt that we'll be first." Said Boomer.

"The one we have yet to start?" Brick asked.

"Yeah." He said weakly. "That's the one."

"Well we came here for inspiration so all we have to do is get inspired, write a love song."

"Doesn't that require being in love." Brick countered pessimistically.

"There are girls everywhere pining to get with us. Pick one." Butch said.

"That's easy to say but all the girls I saw today reminded me of the PPG." Brick whined.

"Find a nice brunette." Butch laughed.

"Have you looked around? With the Punks running the school every chick in this school has dyed their hair to try and fit in." Brick countered.

"I'm sure you can find someone." Butch said turning to look out the window. The car was turning up a winding road. He knew his dad had called in a favor with a friend to get them a place to stay on short notice while their house was being built but he didn't know who. "Where are we going?" He asked the driver as the tip of a large white mansion came into view.

"The Utonium Mansion. It's the biggest in the city." Answered a voice.

"Wait what? Like as in the Power Puff Girls?" Brick asked suddenly involved.

"The very same."

"I didn't know they lived here." Boomer started but his voice drifted off when the full magnificence of the Utonium Mansion came into view. Giant gates with an x in the middle opened up to a long drive way that led to a giant geometric mansion with three circular windows in the front. Greenery lined the bottom of the house and a small square came out of the first large one. It was simplistic but the sheer size of it was amazing.

"So much money, I thought it would be more detailed." Brick said as the limo stopped in front of a clear red door that reflected light beautifully but didn't show what was happening inside. Instead shapes and blobs of colors shimmered and moved on the doors surface. It opened and an unspectacular looking man came out. He had black hair and wore a lab coat. He greeted them with a smile.

"You must be the Rowdy Ruff Boys." He said. "I'm Professor Utonium, nice to make your acquaintance. My girls are anxious to meet you." The professor said unsure about the word anxious. Then he moved aside and three girls came into view inside the doorway.

First was a blonde with low pigtails behind her delicate shoulders. She wore a dress with a hoodie and emitted this strange aura of innocent fun like a child would. Her light blue eyes seemed to encase the universe. Butch wondered if it was his imagination or if her smile really did waver for a moment when she met his eye.

"I'm Bubbles." She said hopping down the steps lightly to come greet the boys.

"Blossom." Said a red-head that had a ponytail of stick straight perfect hair hanging down to her thigh. She stepped gracefully down the steps after her sister with hands held behind her back. Every step was precise like she had practiced them daily. Brick thought her posture said it all. She was taunting him. She thought she was better than him.

"Buttercup." The last girl stated following her sisters unenthusiastically. She was dressed like she had just worked out and had nothing but a glisten of sweat on her skin. She stopped next to the other girls looking exasperated and mad like the trouble of walking down those few steps had killed her. "Nice to meet you." She grunted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't he tell us that THE Professor Utonium was the friend we were staying with?" Asked Brick lounging on the couch in the game room that intersected the boy's rooms. "It would have been nice to have some warning."

"Well he's kind of a spaz. You know that." added Boomer. Butch and Brick muttered agreement.

"Shut up." Blossom hit Buttercup when she laughed and continued to watch the screen that displayed the boys.

"Sorry I forgot they might hear us through the screen." Buttercup sassed earning her a dirty look from Blossom and a giggle from Bubbles.

"Those girls look better than in pictures, I didn't know people could be that perfect." Boomer said sullenly.

"No they didn't." Brick chided. "They looked like normal girls just ones with a rich daddy."

"You sound jealous." Butch smirked.

"Of course I am. They had their whole life handed to them."

"Have you forgotten that you're a rich spoiled boy?" Boomer joked.

"No, you know what I mean."

"Daddy problems." Buttercup sang under her breath.

"I hear that." Blossom whispered.

. . .

"You guys are starting your tour next year right?" Bubbles chirped pulling out a bowl of strawberries. The Puffs and Ruffs were gathered in the kitchen for a bit of breakfast before school.

"Worldwide." Said Butch seeming to savor the words.

"That's cool. We came back from a worldwide tour last month. It was grueling." Bubbles sighed checking that she had packed clothes for school. It was a lot of work with the Ruffs around, they had to dress up in the morning as pop stars yet arrive at school as the Uranium triplets.

"True that." Buttercup agreed.

"Well I'm sure we can take it." Brick said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Asked Buttercup, who was rather bitchy this morning due to the ruffs being there. She had stopped picking these kinds of fights with her sisters forever ago.

"Yeah." Boomer said cutely confident.

"Really?" She smirked.

"Of course, we practice every day. This is no problem." Butch cut in.

"That's what we said." Bubbles said happily grabbing a handful of strawberries.

"Well, we aren't you." Brick said.

"Okay." Bubbles chimed, and then she grabbed the bowl and left the kitchen singing "Practice time!" Blossom and Buttercup followed Bubbles down the hallway.

"I wonder where they practice." Boomer questioned after the Puffs had gone. "I keep finding new corridors in this place. This morning I walked into a room that said 'Bullet' on the door thinking they had a gun collection and got yelled at by a pissy squirrel."

"What?" Butch laughed.

"I asked Bubbles about it later and she said 'oh she's just visiting' and when I asked from where she said 'I don't know. She has her own life.' That was a squirrel. A squirrel!

"You got bitched out by a squirrel."

"Shut up."

"Time for school." Brick ordered strolling out of the kitchen.

. . .

The girls were used to changing in the car, but having to add all the extra things that made them 'Uraniums' was a bit more difficult.

"Why are these extensions so difficult? Buttercup whined trying to adjust her hair to secure the large black spot at the back of her head. The rest of the extensions had locked on and turned blonde already.

"I'll fix it for you in a second." Blossom called pulling a red baseball shirt over her brunette hair. "Hurry up and change though." She threw a green TMNT t-shirt at Buttercup for her to put on.

Bubbles wasn't having quite as much trouble as her sisters were. She pulled a gigantic blue sweater over her tank top and change into polka-dot leggings.

"Why won't this work?" Buttercup was now fully dressed, Bubbles had helped her tie up her Nikes when Buttercup haphazardly shoved her foot next to her face.

"You are connecting the wrong end." Blossom said a second before the raven spot of hair became sun shiny blonde. "Here." Blossom put a beanie on Buttercups head because it wouldn't be Billie if she didn't.

"Thanks." Buttercup said dabbing chestnut x-eye shadow on her lid. Her eyes immediately changed from their trademark green color to a soft hazel color. Then she put some x-bronzer on to distort her square face shape and give her a slimmer face. After that process it would be next to impossible to identify her as someone from the PPG.

Blossom (now in a red sweatshirt and a blue button up) dabbed on x-eye shadow in the same color as Buttercup and x-blush so that freckles appeared across her cheeks and nose, before she took the brush she was using and patted some on Bubbles. Once she was Belle she wasn't exactly ugly, none of them were. Buttercup was boyish. Bubbles was messy-looking, but the real reason they were bullied time after time could only be attributed to high school being a scary place full of mean and unforgiving people. People who hurt others for petty reasons. Reasons as stupid as a boy or rather, a man.

Bubbles let down her hair so that it lay in a halo of soft blonde waves down her shoulders. She put a little black x-eye shadow on, it made her bright blue eyes more of a navy color but it didn't do much(it did more than the brown however, the brown just highlighted the golden flecks in her eyes).

At school the girls went their separate ways. Blossom walked to math, in the halls people stared at her, always scooting back to avoid touching her. Bubbles had the opposite problem. People pushed her into walls she had to keep her bag close. Sometimes some funny guy would take it and play monkey in the middle with her. Buttercup was completely ignored, sometimes she'd get rammed into and someone would spread a rumor about a poltergeist in that hall that wants revenge on cute girls because they died of being so ugly.

"You're in this class too." Said Butch passing Bonnie to sit next to Brute in Japanese. Then for the rest of class he bragged loudly about how he had to learn other languages for his world tour. "I want to be able to thank my fans." He said

He looked back at Bonnie from the front of the class when he made a joke but turned his head with a 'tch' when he saw Bonnie's passive face. Brute stopped laughing and looked back at Bonnie with cold eyes. She made a mental note to run to her next class.

Billie had PE second period; it was her favorite class despite always being picked last. They were playing dodge ball with the boys and Billie was in the zone. A storm of balls came at her but she blocked most of them with the ball she held and dodged the others.

Twenty minutes in Billie was the only one in the game on the girl's side. On the boys side was Butch, he had all the support of both teams but Buttercup wasn't discouraged. He began to throw a brigade of balls at her but she was limber enough from dancing to dodge them all. They bounced past her and rained down on the girls that sat against the wall behind her. She snickered when one hit Princess and she cried out.

"Nice job giving me all your balls." She taunted loading up on ammunition.

"If you could dodge that then I can take anything you—"Butch jumped out of the way of a particularly dangerous throw. It sped past his ear and landed against the wall with a great thud.

"I was going easy on you because you're a girl, but if this is how you want to play it-game on." The two threw ball after fastball at each other. Butches balls were coming in a pattern high low fast ball to the chest, Buttercup didn't think he notice he was doing it, but she started in her own pattern, duck jump spin away and throw. Despite their ferocity, this went on with hardly an end in sight, eventually Ms. Craig their teacher had to stop them because the bell was about to ring.

"You were great!" Princess exclaimed in an effort to console his pride.

Buttercup left immediately to clean herself up. It had been a while since she had gotten this sweaty from anything. In the dressing rooms Billie took her hair out of its hair tie and ran cool water on her face. The water felt refreshing against her skin. She made a mental note to challenge butch to basketball later and left the dressing rooms early because Princess was already snooping around to find her.

Buttercup felt free walking down the empty hall. No one looking at her no one teasing her. She stopped by her locker to switch out her books. She fixed herself again, taking a long look at her green eyes. They were green? Buttercup realized what was wrong. She was Billie but her face was Buttercup's.

"Shit Shitty shit shit." She breathed reaching in to get the emergency x-kit she had.

"Billie!" Buttercup froze at the sound of his voice. "That Is you right?" Buttercup moved her cursing inward and maneuvered her arms inside her locker doing her best to not move her head as she dug threw her the x-kit.

"That was amazing during dodge ball." Butch said coolly. "What are you doing in there?" He asked as if just noticing.

"It's nice in here. Cold." Buttercup said.

"Okay." Butch said uneasily.

"So what do you want?" She asked.

"Can, can you come out of there?"

"Yup, one second." Buttercup came out of the locker hoping she did a good job and smiled uneasily at Butch. "Yes?"


End file.
